russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Showbiz Unlimited
Showbiz Unlimited is a Philippine afternoon entertainment news and showbiz-oriented talk show broadcast by IBC, hosted by Dolly Anne Carvajal and Rommel Placente.Showbiz portal ng PSR, inilunsad na!|publisher=Hataw Tabloid|language=Tagalog|accessdate=September 13, 2015 It premiered on July 4, 2015, and currently airs every weekdays at 4:00 p.m. to 4;30 p.m. (PST) on the network's Hapon ng Bayan afternoon block. It also airs worldwide via Global IBC. The show deliver the hottest and freshest showbiz news. Keep abreast of the current showbiz and entertainment issues, controversies, gossips and intrigues straight from our reliable sources. It will also deliver its interviews with some of the country's headliners will highlight the program, with the participation of viewers via social media. History Initially, Showbiz Unlimited, was an online podcast show thru their website, and due to public demand, it went into television.Showbiz Unlimited airing on IBC-13 beginning July 4, 2015|publisher=PSR.ph|language=Tagalog|accessdate=September 13, 2015 Showbiz Unlimited premiered on July 4, 2015, replacing the popular afternoon showbiz-oriented talk show CelebrityDATCom and was originally hosted by the entertainment colunmist Dolly Anne Carvajal, veteran entertainment writers and PMPC members Rommel Placente and Mildred Bacud, while Marla David served as the news anchor and Rodel Fernando worked as the segment host. It was produced by Philippine Showbiz Republic, the fastest growing showbiz news portal in the country, founded in April 2014 and operated by DCR Managers, Inc. On Auguist 1, 2016, Showbiz Unlimited was moved to a new timeslot at 10:30pm from Monday to Friday in order to compete with ABS-CBN's Tonight with Boy Abunda. On February 12, 2018, the show moved to a new timeslot at 4:00-4:30pm as part of Hapon Ang Dating afternoon block, while the Korean dramas on late primetime slot was reduced into Monday to Thursday timeslot, to give way for the return of DMZ-TV Non-Stop at the Friday late primetime slot. Hosts 'Current' *Dolly Anne Carvajal (July 4, 2015-present) *Rommel Placente (July 4, 2015-present) 'Former' *Mildred Bacud (July 4, 2015-July 23, 2016) *Marla David (news anchor: July 4, 2015-July 23, 2016) *Rodel Fernando (segment host: July 4, 2015-July 23, 2016) Segments 'Current' *''PNB: Pinakamainit Na Balita'' - Dolly Anne and Rommel rounds up the hottest showbiz and entertainment news. (July 4, 2015-present) *''KBP: Kilig Balita Pa More'' - updates on Philippine showbiz loveteams (ex. KathNiel, JaDine, AlDub, MarNella, etc.) (July 4, 2015-present) *''Ask Dolly Anne'' - Question and answer. (August 1, 2016-present) *''Unlimited Inbox'' - Dolly Anne and Rommel reads her comments will be posted by the fans, followers and televiewers. (August 1, 2016-present) *''BlindFold'' - Blind item revealing. (July 4, 2015-present) *''Man On The Street'' - Question and answer. (July 4, 2015-present) 'Former' *''Daily Showbiz 5'' - Rommel rounds up the 5 hottest issues of the day. (August 1, 2016-2018) Awards *4th Alta Media Icon Awards (Best Showbiz-Oriented Talk Show Host) - Won (Dolly Anne Carvajal) *4th Alta Media Icon Awards (Best Showbiz-Oriented Talk Show) - Won See also *Pageant Throwback Philippines - Photos | Facebook *'Sex, Sizzle & Sales' on IBC-13 *‘Showbiz Unlimited’ Airs Late Weeknights Beginning August 1 *GMA, ABS-CBN, IBC and TV5 supports Gabay Guro 10 *Regine is now a Kapamilya! Should GMA-7 be worried? *List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation External Links *Official Website *Program Site *Showbiz Unlimited on Facebook References Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation shows Category:Philippine television series Category:Entertainment news shows Category:Entertainment news shows in the Philippines Category:Philippine television talk shows Category:2015 Philippine television series debuts Category:2010s Philippine television series debuts Category:Filipino-language television programs Category:Philippine television program stubs